


Taking a Break

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Short Story, fluff mostly, possibly other one shots later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div>
  <p>A series of one shots based around the Inquisitor cooling off in water or simply relaxing.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Taking a Break

From the water, the Inquisitor held a large smirk on her face while standing in just smallclothes. They were semi-transparent, leaving little to imagine and clung like second skin due to being fully soaked.

The smirk was a playful one towards Cullen trying to not look her way; his hand was up to shield her from his view. It was a view so tempting to peak at.

"Come on, Commander!"

She hollered at him and splashed around; some of the lake water being splashed at the fully armored Cullen. He took a small step back to avoid the water coming his way, but in the process brought his hand down in case of needing to steady self. His light eyes immediately looking over towards Lady Trevelyan playing around alone in the water. To him, she seemed oblivious to the stare. However, it was hard to not notice his eyes scanning every inch of covered and non-covered skin on her body.

He was so captivated by her that he hadn't noticed her slowly moving closer to the shore.

It wasn't until she was only a foot away that he let out an awkward cough and tried to not look as if he had been staring the whole time. He didn't do a very good job at it with how flushed his cheeks were.

Lady Trevelyan gave him a softer smile and motioned again for him to join her. This time hoping to succeed in getting him to relax.

"You deserve a break, Cullen"

Her voice was faint with eyes looking up towards him reassuringly to let him know it was alright.

"Maker"

Cullen let out a harsh whisper as his hands quickly went to work removing the several layers covering him. The Inquisitor stood nearby, in the shallows of the water, casually waiting for him without watching her Commander undress. It was tempting in its own, but her attention went back to how refreshing the cold water was on this hot day. She still wasn't quite sure how she persuaded Cullen to come with her in the first place.

When her eyes looked back towards him, he stood in only a sheepish smile and smallclothes. The many scars of war accenting his muscles.

The Commander slowly strode into the water; a small sigh of relief came from him. He had only barely made it into the water before being splashed. It startled him for only a moment until seeing the mischievous smirk on the Inquisitor's face made him ease up.

A splash was returned with the two soon engaging in a minor water battle. The lake was filled with Lady Trevelyan's shrieks and Cullen's gruff bursts of laughter. For once, the two had a chance to take a break from all of the serious Inquisition duties.

The 'war' came to a halt when Cullen finally gave up and pleaded for mercy from the fierce splashes.

"Alright I give- you win, my love"

"Oh, what is my prize?"

Cullen's eyes widened and he stood speechless in surprise.

She smiles coyly at him in a playful manner and had no intent for anything else. At best, possible ruffle his feathers a bit. What she hadn't expected was him to splosh closer to her with his signature sly smirk that worked even more with the charming scar near his mouth.  
He stood only a short distance from her in the water; it was up to his hips and her waist.

"What is it that you'd like?"

The softness in Cullen's voice made the Inquisitor's heart thump. In a minor motion, she pointed to her lips. They were met by his with her letting out a gasp not long after once feeling herself being scooped up. Cullen's hands now held the underside of her thighs while her hands held onto his shoulders.

The two shared a laugh before kissing once more.


End file.
